Everytime We Touch
by DarkLilac
Summary: Minako and Kunzite has stopped in their whirlwind love affair.Will they go seperate ways or will fate intervene? It's corny I think. MinakoxKunzite oneshot


I was listening to music while writing up the next chapter for "Forever Dreams" and I got an urge to write this one-shot on Minako and Kunzite since it fit them so well. The song is "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. It's just a quick one-shot.

Title: Everytime We Touch

Author: DarkLilac

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own the plot. I don't own the song or the characters unfortunately.

**Everytime We Touch**

Minako sighed as she looked out the window of her chamber. Looking at the sky she thought absently to herself, _Looks like it's going to rain…" _How well this weather suited her right now. Glancing around her chamber Minako's gaze landed on the gray general's jacket still draped across her chair with Minako's own shawl. Her eyes started to brim with tears until Minako shook her head to clear away the tears. _NO! I won't let Kunzite call me weak again._

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Walking out into the castle gardens disregarding the weather Kunzite glanced at the Venusian flowers. Following the flowers led him to the Venusian fountain. The marble carved woman on the fountain reminded him of someone. While scrutinizing the marble woman on the fountain Kunzite whipped around as he thought he had heard the tinkling laughter of Minako. Then he remembered. The Venusian fountain was where he had given Minako a flower picked from the palace gardens.

Why did he call Minako weak? Just because he had become nervous when Minako had said to him that it would be hard to live without him, he had called her weak. Sitting down on the bench in front of the marble statue Kunzite wondered if he had made a mistake casting Minako out of his life. While he was pondering rain started to fall. __

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.  


Watching a raindrop fall Minako let a tear drop. As the raindrop trailed its way down the window panel, Minako's tear let its way down her pale cheek. Wiping her cheek hastily Minako stood up abruptly. Fate led her to the garden. From the garden fate led Minako past the Venusian flowers and towards the Venusian fountain. Finally snapping to her senses Minako realized where she was. Smiling a weary smile Minako sat down on the fountain's edge. Unknown to her Kunzite sat right opposite her on the other side of the fountain. Both lovers pondered on their problems; each punishing themselves their own way whether it was wallowing in their grief or killing themselves in their mind they both grieved.

_  
Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Both lovers came to a conclusion. Fate made them stand up at the same time. They both turned around and to their shock saw their own problems through the relentless rain. With the rain pounding on her Minako looked in shock as she saw the center of her anger and confusion looking right back at her with the same look. Composing herself as much as she could in her wet attire Minako said softly," Hello Kunzite. It's quite a surprise to see you here." 

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. 

Emotions swirled around inside him. She was looking at him with cold eyes that glinted with confusion and anger. He felt like someone was killing him slowly and painfully within his heart. Was this really Minako? The same bubbly and optimistic Minako? Who always had a smile for him? No. He couldn't believe that but the golden strands were the same, the melodic voice was the same except for the cold tone in the voice but this wasn't **his** Minako. His Minako was bubbly, optimistic and sunny. His Minako was forgiving and loving. Not this cold, mature and dignified woman standing before him. This woman seemed lifeless but his Minako was full of life. Realizing what he had thrown away when he had critized Minako in an attempt to save his pride Kunzite said the two words that he has never before said in his life, "I'm sorry."__

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

Shocked Minako's cold façade melted. Her tears flowed free as Kunzite repeated over and over what he had never said to anyone else in his life. Kunzite was saying he was 'sorry'. Minako was so shocked that she didn't move. The stone general started to panic. Was she going to forgive him or scorn him? Helpless Kunzite prompted his lover,"Minako…?" In response to her name Minako ran straight towards her lover and threw herself onto his solid body. Kunzite's arms automatically embraced her. Smiling through her tears Minako whispered into her lover's ear,"I feel it again. Only in your arms I can truly feel safe. It seems like such a dreary world without you. You shine up my world like never before." Instead of lying to his love Kunzite said,"Yes. This time I feel it too." Seizing her around the waist Kunzite twirled Minako around and around until Minako's shriek of surprise turned into laughter. Too engrossed in their renewed love the couple never realized that the rain had stopped and the sun had come out. Fate looked upon them with content. Sometimes you have to lose something to gain something.

A/N: No flames please! It's going to destroy my ego. I know it's corny but it just popped up into my mind when I heard the song. I just had to write it down or I couldn't continue "Forever Dreams."


End file.
